Shuichi Saihara
Shuichi Saihara (最原 終, Saihara Shūichi) - jeden z głównych bohaterów gry Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, ''członek Morderczego Szkolnego Semestru. Podobnie jak w przypadku Kyoko, talentem Saihary jest '''Superlicealny Detektyw '(超高校級の「探偵」 chō kōkō kyū no “tantei”). Wygląd Shuichi zazwyczaj nosi na głowie czarną czapkę z białymi paskami, pod którym kryją się jego czarne włosy oraz ahoge. Jego skóra jest bardzo blada, a oczy szarawe. Nosi on ciemny licealny mundurek z pięcioma guzikami po prawej stronie oraz dwoma po lewej. Jego spodnie, buty i reszta ubioru są czarne. Osobowość Saihara jest osobą poważną i bardzo inteligentną, która zawsze stara się podejść do sprawy spokojnie oraz uprzejmie. Podczas rozmowy zachowuje się nieśmiało, zaś gdy usłyszy komplementy od drugiej osoby, często się rumieni. Wyróżnia się swoją uległością, jak i zdrowym rozsądkiem. Saihara posiada również swoją silniejszą stronę, która przejawia się u niego zazwyczaj, gdy jest zły albo panikuje. Dodatkowo, nie przepada za rozmową o swojej czapce. Nie lubi także patrzeć innym prosto w oczy. Kiedy ten spotyka Miu Irumę, która bezpodstawnie oskarża go o patrzenie się na jej biust, Shuichi zaczyna krzyczeć na nią, aby ta zostawiła go w spokoju. Mimo że jest utalentowanym detektywem, ze wspaniałymi zdolnościami, brakuje mu pewności siebie, uważając, że nie dokonał niczego wielkiego, aby być nazywanym znanym detektywem. Czuje też, iż nie należy mu się jego tytuł, gdyż twierdzi, iż wszystkie sprawy rozwiązywał przypadkowo. Kaede często go poprawia - kiedy Saihara mówi, że "teoretycznie ma tytuł detektywa", ta twierdzi, iż nie "teoretycznie", ponieważ swoją ciężką pracą zasłużył na ten tytuł. Wraz z pomocą Kaito oraz Kaede, Shuichi staje się odważniejszy, przestaje nawet nosić swoją czapkę, a także zaczyna spoglądać innym prosto w oczy. Zdobywa wiarę w własne umiejętności detektywistyczne, decydując się już nigdy niczego nie ukrywać, żeby dotrzymać obietnicy złożonej Kaede. Częściej również daje ponieść się emocjom, będąc nadzwyczaj wściekłym, iż Kaede poniosła karę za kogoś innego. Kaede była wspaniałą protagonistką dla planów Teamu Danganronpa, zaś Shuichi to typ, który mógł na dobre powstrzymać zabójczą grę, a tym samym całą serię. Pod koniec, chłopak decyduje się zaprzestać brnąć naprzód i się poddaje, odmawiając dalszego uczestniczenia w grze i ostatecznie ją kończąc. Mimo, że brakuje mu optymizmu oraz charyzmy Kaede, chłopak jest bystrzejszy niż ona. W epizodzie szóstym zostaje zdradzone, że charakter Saihary był podrobiony na potrzeby morderczej gry - przedtem zachowywał się jak zwykły,z nudzony swoim życiem nastolatek, który dobrowolnie zgłosił się do wzięcia udziału w morderczej grze, aby popełnić możliwie jak najbardziej kreatywne morderstwo. Zdolności Superlicealny Detektyw Podobnie jak w przypadku innych uczniów, talent Shuichiego został podrobiony przez Team Danganronpa. Z tego powodu, trudno stwierdzić czy w przeszłości Saihara był detektywem. Saihara jest bardzo utalentowanym detektywem, któremu udało się rozwiązać tajemnice morderstw zanim zrobiła to policja, aczkolwiek sam twierdzi, że "udało mu się to przypadkiem". Jednakże sekretna organizacja Kokichiego Omy jest na tyle tajemnicza, iż sam Shuichi nie jest w stanie potwierdzić czy ona rzeczywiście istnieje. Jako detektyw, Shuichi jest bardzo inteligentny oraz szybko łączy ze sobą fakty. Mimo, że niepewnie rozmawia z innymi uczniami, uspokaja go rozmyślanie lub analizowanie obecnej sytuacji. Przykładem jego inteligencji jest wydarzenie, gdy po prostych stwierdzeniach Monokumy, Shuichi uznał, iż wśród nich może znajdować się osoba stojąca za tym wszystkim. W trakcie pierwszej rozprawy, Saiharze udaje się domyślić, kto zamordował pierwszą ofiarę, aczkolwiek był bardzo niechętny do zdradzenia tego innym, gdyż obawiał się prawdy. Historia Przed akcją gry Przeszłość Shuichi nauczył się bycia detektywem poprzez pracowanie jako asystent swojego wujka, który zarządzał agencją detektywistyczną. Chłopak nie chciał zostać detektywem, dlatego jedynie pomagał. Większość spraw przy których pomagał, były małymi rzeczami jak np. poszukiwanie dowodów na niewierność, lecz pewnego razu udało mu się rozwiązać zagadkę morderstwa szybciej niż policja, dzięki czemu Shuichi stał się znany jako Superlicealny Detektyw. Chłopak uważa, że tak naprawdę nie należał mu się ten tytuł, a to morderstwo rozwiązał przypadkiem. Jednak w rzeczywistości sprawa ta była bardziej skomplikowana. Kiedy dzięki pomocy Shuichiego złapano winowajcę, morderca spojrzał na bohatera spojrzeniem pełnym nienawiści, co wywołało u chłopaka traumę. Później okazało się, iż morderca zabił ofiarę, aby pomścić swą rodzinę, zaś ofiara oszukała rodzinę winowajcy i doprowadziła ich do samobójstwa. Shuichi czuł się winny za "branie strony" ofiary, stwierdzając, że wszystko było jego winą, ponieważ wyjawił on prawdę. Od tamtego momentu zaczął bać się mówienia prawdy oraz nosił czapkę, żeby już nigdy więcej nie patrzeć ludziom w oczy. Jednak trudno powiedzieć ile w tym znajduje się prawdy, a ile z tego zostało stworzone przez Team Danganronpa. Plan Gopher Planem Gopher nazwano fałszywe wspomnienia stworzone dla wszystkich uczestników zabójczej gry, które rzekomo wydarzyły się przed rozpoczęciem Morderczego Semestru. Został on wcielony w życie przez rząd, po tym, jak mnóstwo meteorytów zderzyło się z Ziemią. Aby ochronić ludzką rasę przed wyginięciem, rząd zdecydował się wybrać określoną liczbę wyjątkowych istot ludzkich, wsadzić do statku kosmicznego, i pozwolić im uciec. Shuichi oraz piętnastu innych licealistów zostało wybranych do tego planu. Jako, że nie chcieli opuścić swoich rodzin, uciekli oni przed swoim wyznaczonym celem. W tym samym czasie, ekstremistyczny kult urósł w siłę. Wierzyli oni, iż meteoryty były karą, którą sprowadziła na siebie ludzkość i starali się zapobiec Planu Gopher. W ten sposób po świecie zaczęli rozprzestrzeniać się "Superlicealni Łowcy", którzy polowali na szesnastu wybranych uczniów. Rząd zadecydował się zapanować nad sytuacją, poprzez sfałszowanie śmierci wybrańców. Plan Gopher został wcielony w życie gdy Ziemia została zniszczona. Shuichi i inni ruszyli w kosmos masywnym statkiem kosmicznym - prawdziwą formą Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów. Prawdziwe zdarzenia W rzeczywistości wspomnienia Shuichiego o planie Gopher zostały fabrycznie stworzone przez Team Danganronpa na potrzebę zabójczej gry - 53 sezonu Danganronpy - popularnego serialu telewizyjnego. Shuichi dobrowolnie zgłosiła się do wzięcia udziału w Grze. Saihara oraz reszta nieutalentowanych piętnastu uczniów przeszli przez proces fabrykacji, gdzie stworzono ich wspomnienia, a także osobowości. Otrzymał on talent Superlicealnego Detektywa. Wszystko to było po to, aby uszczęśliwić widownię Danganronpy. Po zakończeniu procesu fabrykacji, Shuichi wraz z resztą Utalentowanych Więźniów wszedł na teren Akademii jako całkowicie inna osoba, która oficjalnie brała udział w 53-im sezonie zabójczej gry, znanej także jako Morderczy Szkolny Semestr. Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Początek historii Saihara budzi się w szafce obok Kaede. Po formalnym przedstawieniu się, Kaede i Saihara znajdują olbrzymie roboty zwane Exisalami. Obydwoje zaczynają uciekać, po czym wbiegają do środka sali gimnastycznej, gdzie znajdują pozostałych czternastu zupełnie normalnych uczniów. Chwilkę później do sali gimnastycznej wbiegają Exisaly, z których wyskakują dzieci Monokumy. Saihara wraz z innymi dowiaduje się, że zapomniał o swoim "niesamowitym" talencie oraz zaraz sobie o nim przypomni. Dzieci Monokumy dają wszystkim uczniom nowe ubrania i "teleportują" Saiharę wraz z innymi do początku historii. Saihara znowu budzi się wewnątrz szafki, jednakże tym razem atmosfera jest sporo lżejsza. Kaede przedstawia się Saiharze jako Superlicealna Pianistka. Gdy bohaterowie uciekają do sali gimnastycznej po raz kolejny, dzieci Monokumy tym razem ogłaszają, że bohaterowie są Superlicealistami zamkniętymi wewnątrz Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów. Dzieci Monokumy znikają, a Saihara przedstawia się - ku zaskoczeniu Kaede - jako Superlicealny Detektyw. Kaede wraz z Saiharą postanawia poszukać pozostałych uczniów. Plan Shuichiego Podczas zwiedzania biblioteki, Saihara wraz z Kaede odnajdują ukryte drzwi za jedną z półek. Saihara zaczyna spekulować, że te drzwi być może służą organizatorowi morderczej gry. W nadziei na złapanie sprawcy, Kaede prosi Irumę o zrobienie kamer, które mogłyby zostać później zastawione w szkolnej bibliotece. Aby stworzyć kamery, było potrzebne kilka materiałów, które Kaede znalazła w szkolnym magazynie. Oprócz samych części, Kaede zabrała również metalową kulę, którą ukryła wewnątrz swojego plecaka. Planem Kaede było zamordowanie organizatora gry i tym samym ocalenie wszystkich przed braniem udziału w morderczej grze. Podczas montowania kamer w bibliotece Kaede zostawia otwarty kanał powietrzny i ustawia książki znajdujące się na półkach na wzór schodów. Miała ona nadzieję na złapanie sprawcy za pomocą jej pułapki. Trochę czasu później, gdy Saihara wraz z Kaede czekali na pojawienie się sprawcy, Amami wszedł do biblioteki, a następnie, za pomocą swojego monopadu, odnalazł ukryte drzwi. W chwili, podczas której drzwi zaczęły się ruszać, czujniki w kamerze zarejestrowały ruch oraz wydały sygnał Saiharze i Kaede. Saihara od razu wybiega z klasy i biegnie do biblioteki. Kaede robi to samo, ale najpierw wrzuca metalową kulę do środka kanału powietrznego. Podczas drogi do biblioteki bohaterowie znajdują Kaito i Tenko. Wszyscy razem wbiegają do biblitoeki, gdzie znajdują zwłoki Amamiego, który wyglądał jakby został trafiony w tył głowy, za pomocą kuli, którą zastawiła Kaede. Przepełniona negatywnymi myślami dziewczyna dochodzi do wniosku, że zamordowała swojego przyjaciela. W rzeczywistości było inaczej - morderczynią była Tsumugi Shirogane, organizatorka morderczej gry. Pomimo tego, prawda została ukryta przed wszystkimi, a Kaede wrobiona w morderstwo. Dedukcja Shuichiego Podczas klasowej rozprawy Kaede ma nadzieję na odnalezienie organizatora gry, co pomogłoby jej w uratowaniu reszty uczniów. W międzyczasie Saihara odkrywa, że to Kaede była morderczynią, ale postanawia milczeć w strachu przed prawdą. Niestety, ze względu na to, że się nie odzywał oraz że zapomniał powiedzieć Kaede o tym, iż kamera potrzebuje około 30 sekund zanim będzie w stanie wysłać kolejny sygnał, Saihara zostaje okrzyknięty mordercą. Kaede w takiej sytuacji nie ma wyboru, jak tylko przyznać się do popełnionego czynu. Reszta zszokowanych uczniów nie może uwierzyć, że Kaede - osoba, która najbardziej ze wszystkich chciała uratować uczniów - mogłaby być sprawcą. Pomimo tego, Kaede prosi Saiharę o wyjawienie całej prawdy na temat jej zbrodni. Po zakończonym głosowaniu, Kaede przyznaje się, że chciała zabić organizatora morderczej gry. Saihara zaczyna obrzucać się wyrzutami sumienia, ponieważ nie zauważył przedtem niczego podejrzanego w zachowaniu Kaede. Tenko, Gonta i Kaito próbują ochronić Kaede przed egzekucją, ale ta prosi ich, aby przestali. Mówi im, że wierzy, iż uda się im wszystkim przeżyć. Po rozprawie klasowej oraz śmierci Kaede, Saihara odwiedza jej specjalną klasę. Puszcza kasetę zawierającą Clare De Lune Debussy'ego, po czym obiecuje, że już nigdy nie będzie odwracał się od prawdy. Przejście Śmiercionośnej Drogi Rozpaczy W Rozdziale 5, Shuichi, wraz z innymi przetrwałymi, przechodzi Śmiercionośną Drogę Rozpaczy. Wchodzą przez ogromny właz, gdzie dowiadują się, w jakim stanie jest zewnętrzny świat. Chwilę potem, pojawia się Kokichi Oma, który uważa siebie za osobą stojącą za tym wszystkim, kontroluje Exisale i zabiera Kaito Momotę do hangaru. Dezorientacja W hangarze, Shuichi odnajduje jedynie ciało zgniecione przez zgniatarkę, z której wystawał rękaw od płaszcza Kaito. Wszyscy byli przerażeni, myśląc, że to właśnie Kaito umarł. Jednakże, aby poznać prawdę, musieli rozpocząć swoje badania. Podczas Rozprawy Klasowej, Shuichi i reszta, wciąż są zdezorientowani, tym, iż brakuje dwóch osób, lecz Monokuma stwierdza, że tak powinno być, po czym każe im rozpocząć rozprawę. Tam, pojawia się Exisal, który jest kontrolowany przez Kaito, udającego Kokichiego. Dowiadując się o tym, że Momota zamordował Kokichiego, wszyscy byli na tyle smutni, iż nie potrafili wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa. Jednak, pod koniec, Kaito kazał reszcie się uśmiechnąć, po czym pożegnał się i ruszył na własną egzekucję. Po zakończeniu rozprawy, Shuichi rusza na dziedziniec, gdzie on i Kaito dawniej trenowali. Przyszła do niego Maki i rozpoczęli wrażliwą rozmowę. Oboje zdecydowali, że najlepszą rzeczą, którą można zrobić dla osoby martwej to nie opłakiwanie jej śmierci, a bycie wdzięcznym za to, co dla nich zrobiła. Później dołączają do nich Himiko oraz Tsumugi, obiecując dotrzymać obietnicy Kaito. Niestety, ich konwersacja zostaje przerwana przez K1-B0, który utracił swój "łącznik" i był na tyle zdeterminowany, aby zakończyć Morderczy Semestr, iż miał zamiar zniszczyć całą akademię. Odkrycie prawdy Podczas ostatecznych badań, Shuichi wraz z Himiko weszli do Pokoju Badań Rantaro. Początkowo - po wyglądzie pokoju - trudno było stwierdzić jaki posiada on talent. Później, udaje im się odnaleźć dysk, gdzie odkrywają prawdziwy talent Amamiego. Shuichi decyduje się ponownie wrócić do przypadku Rantaro Amamiego i odkryć prawdę stojącą za jego śmiercią. Okazuje się, że prawdziwy talent Rantaro to Superlicealny Ocalały, zaś morderczynią nie była Kaede Akamatsu, a osoba kierująca za kulisami. W dalszej rozprawie wychodzi na jaw, kto tak naprawdę zabił Rantaro oraz rozpoczął Morderczy Szkolny Semestr - Tsumugi Shirogane. Uczniowie nie chcą w to wierzyć, jednak Shuichi przedstawia dowody, których nawet ona nie potrafi odeprzeć. Dziewczyna ponownie się przedstawia, tym razem jako "53-cia Junko Enoshima". Przebrana za Junko, Tsumugi wyjawiła całą prawdę o ich wspomnieniach i planie Gopher oraz opowiedziała, że wszystkie te wspomnienia były specjalnie utworzone na potrzeby Morderczego Semestru, a także Kokichi Oma, przedstawiający się jako Szczątka Rozpaczy, nigdy nią nie był. Prawda jest jednak jeszcze okrutniejsza. Kiedy dziewczyna przebierała się za postacie z Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc i Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, ujawniła, że wszystko to tak naprawdę serial, zwany Danganronpa, a zdarzenia mające miejsce w sadze Akademii Szczytu Nadziei były tylko fikcją znaną jako anime oraz gry serii Danganronpy. Tsumugi przedstawia, że uczestnicy Morderczego Szkolnego Semestru to także "postacie fikcyjne", których wspomnienia, osobowości, uczucia i talenty zostały fabrycznie stworzone, aby utworzyć kolejną Zabójczą Grę. Tsumugi okazuje się być członkiem Teamu Danganronpa, po czym ukazuje film, jak przesłuchują Shuichiego, Kaede oraz Kaito, żeby mogli wziąć udział w Morderczym Semestrze. Przez nagły przypływ przykrych informacji, Shuichi i reszta popada w rozpacz. Jednak, po usłyszeniu "wewnętrznego głosu", K1-B0 przekonywał wszystkich, aby nie tracili nadziei. Okazuje się, iż sam K1-B0 to jedynie "łącznik" pomiędzy światem zewnętrznym a Danganronpy. Pomimo tej świadomości, K1-B0 wciąż posiada w sobie nadzieję, stwierdzając, że ludzie z zewnątrz nie chcą rozpaczy, zaś Tsumugi uważa, iż ludzie, którzy dobrze się bawią, oglądając Morderczy Semestr nie mogą pragnąć nadziei. Oboje zdecydowali się reprezentować alternatywne strony, Kiibo - nadzieję, a Tsumugi - rozpacz. Shuichi zabrał głos w kłótni, stwierdzając, że żaden z tych wyborów nie jest dobry, zaś wybranie nadziei spowodowałoby jedynie kontynuowanie Morderczego Semestru. Z tego powodu, decyduje się on, iż nie zagłosuje na nikogo. Ostatecznie, Shuichi przekonuje innych, aby także nie głosowali. Fani nie chcieli zaakceptować zakończenia Danganronpy, dlatego włamali się do systemu Kiibo. Tsumugi była dumna z ich chęci, tłumacząc, że wymazali oni osobowość Kiibo, która tylko wchodziła im w drogę. Kiedy Kiibo na chwilę odzyskał świadomość, powiedział, iż ich wybór nie jest zły, a także mogą oni zmienić świat. Mimo bezskutecznych prób namowy Tsumugi, wszyscy zgodzili się nie zabierać głosu. Tsumugi po raz ostatni zmieniła zasady i sama nie zagłosowała, uważając, że jeżeli oni ryzykują swoje życie, żeby zakończyć Danganronpę, ta postawi własne życie na szali, aby serial trwał dalej. Dziewczyna była pewna, iż gra nadal będzie trwać, ponieważ Kiibo został przejęty przez widownię, więc tylko jego głos ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Gdy Monokuma ukazał rezultat głosowania, okazało się, że nikt nie zagłosował. Tsumugi nieskutecznie próbowała przekonać fanów Danganronpy, jednak ekrany gasły jeden po drugim. Dziewczyna popada w rozpacz, uważając, iż nie jest w stanie żyć w świecie bez Danganronpy, lecz nie przygotowała dla siebie odpowiedniej egzekucji, zatem zostawiła to w rękach Kiibo. Kiibo nie wahał się wykonać tego zadania i wykonał egzekucję na wszystkim, zabijając Monokumę oraz Tsumugi, która z rozczarowaniem spoglądała na kamerę do czasu, aż spadła na nią kupa gruzu. Gdy Kiibo upewnił się, że wszyscy z jego przyjaciół są bezpieczni, robot uśmiechnął się, po czym kliknął przycisk samodestrukcji, a tym samym zniszczył kraty, więżące ocalałych. Los Shuichiego Shuichi wraz z Himiko i Maki przetrwał ostateczną egzekucję. Spojrzeli oni na gruzy, które dawniej były Akademią Utalentowanych Więźniów. Wtedy zaczęli się zastanawiać, co stanie się z fikcyjnym światem oraz nie mieli pojęcia, dokąd mogą pójść. Maki zapytała się, dlaczego oni jeszcze żyją, a Himiko i Shuichi uznali, że to było ostateczne życzenie zewnętrznego świata. Saihara stwierdził, iż tak naprawdę to, co Tsumugi powiedziała o zewnętrznym świecie mogło być kłamstwem, a Akademia Szczytu Nadziei oraz Szczątki Rozpaczy istnieją, ale nie ma żadnych dowodów, aby poprzeć tę teorię. Uważa także, że nigdy nie brałby udziału w Morderczym Semestrze z własnej woli, lecz to także jedynie spekulację. Pomimo niedokładnej wiedzy o tym, czym jest prawda, a czym kłamstwo, Himiko i reszta ruszyła do zewnętrznego świata, żeby dojrzeć prawdę, gdyż jeśli kłamstwo zmieniłoby świat, to cała historia by się nie skończyła. Relacje Rodzina Wujek Shuchi nauczył się byciem detektywem, poprzez branie przykładu ze swojego wujka oraz pracując jako asystent. Jednak, niezbyt interesował się zostaniem detektywem, a po prostu pomagał. Ich relacja jest nieznana. Jako, że wszystkie wspomnienia zostały fabrycznie stworzone przez Team Danganronpa, trudno stwierdzić czy jego wujek w ogóle istnieje. Akademia Utalentowanych Więźniów Kaede Akamatsu Shuichi wydawał się wierzyć w Kaede, stwierdzając, że "jeśli to ona, będzie w stanie to zrobić". Sama obecność detektywa sprawiała, iż dziewczyna czuła się bezpieczna. Raz nawet próbuje podwyższyć jego wiarę w siebie, wygłaszając motywujące przemówienie. Shuichi przyznał, że, gdy zamordowano Rantaro, nie do końca ufał Kaede, przez co poczuła się ona zawiedziona, jednak zaakceptowała to, gdyż ta wierzy, iż Shuichi rozwiąże tą sprawę. Później, gdy oboje badają szkołę, ten zostawia wszystko w jej rękach, szanując ją za wspaniałą determinację. Raz nawet, kiedy zobaczył, że Kaede błaga na kolanach Miu, ten dołącza do Kaede, co ją ucieszyło. Shuichi był rozczarowany tym, że Kaede zamordowała Rantaro, wściekle żądając odpowiedzi na to, dlaczego Kaede tak bardzo troszczyła się o innych, jednak jego gniew zanika, gdy przypomniał sobie, iż zostanie wykonana na niej egzekucja. Chłopak próbował ją uratować, lecz dziewczyna była już poza jego zasięgiem, więc jedynie co mu pozostało to spoglądanie na egzekucję Kaede. Mimo, że Shuichiego zraniła zdrada Kaede, wciąż opłakiwał jej śmierć. Wyobraził sobie ją grającą na pianinie. Nagle zmotywował się, aby ruszać naprzód i dla niej wydostać się ze szkoły. Nadal myślał o dziewczynie, jak ukazano w rozdziale 3, kiedy Korekiyo pyta Shuichiego czy ten chciałby spróbować porozmawiać z martwym. Shuichiemu przez chwilę spodobał się ten pomysł, gdyż była "pewna dziewczyna", z którą pragnąłby ponownie porozmawiać. Prawdopodobnie, miał on na myśli Kaede; Jednak, chłopak szybko odrzuca ten pomysł, ponieważ uważa, iż niemożliwym jest komunikowanie się z martwym. W rozdziale 6, kiedy ponownie otworzono wątek śmierci Rantaro, Shuichi czuł wściekłość, gdy dowiedział się, że to nie Kaede zamordowała Amamiego, a osoba stojąca za tym wszystkim, czyli Tsumugi Shirogane. Poczuł nagły przypływ energii, decydując się spełnić ostateczne życzenie Kaede i zakończyć Morderczy Semestr oraz wydostać się z resztą przyjaciół. Podczas sceny Love Hotel, Shuichi grał rolę chłopaka Kaede. Oboje świętowali ich pierwszą rocznicę. Kaede wydawała się być wściekła, kiedy ten nie nazwał ją po imieniu, więc próbowała go zmusić, aby ten powiedział "Kaede" zamiast "Akamatsu-san". Jednak, gdy Shuichi spróbował ją po raz pierwszy nazwać "Kaede", obu trudno było odzyskać swoją zimną krew. Nagle, Kaede przytula Shuichiego i upadają oni na łóżko. Shuichi zaczyna panikować, lecz Kaede prosi go, żeby ten przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej, ponieważ lubi wsłuchiwać się w jego bicie serca. Ostatecznie, Kaede mówi mu, aby Shuichi "zrobił to, co ona chce teraz robić", po czym się do niego zbliża. Przedstawiono, iż przespali się ze sobą. Kokichi Oma Kokichi wydaje się być uradowany w dosyć czuły sposób, kiedy widzi Shuichiego, stwierdzając, że jest on "nawet interesujący". Ukazano, iż Kokichi zauroczył się w Shuichim. Regularnie nazywa go jego "ukochanym Saihara-chan", a także lubi z nim przebywać, uznając go za najciekawszą osobę ze wszystkich. Na jego tablicy przedstawiono, że Kokichi ma określone wrażenie co do innych uczniów, lecz Shuichi jest skomplikowaną osobą, której nie może zrozumieć. Mimo, iż często się z nim droczy, Kokichi wydaje się troszczyć o Shuichiego, a także nie chciałby go zranić. W czasie jego free time events, Kokichi próbuje "zabić" Shuichiego i wkręcić go w wiele samolubnych pomysłów lub żartów, jednak przed tym, upewnia się, że nie będzie to niebezpieczne. Zaprasza go też na spotkanie przy herbacie oraz sugeruje, aby Shuichi dołączył do jego organizacji, dzięki czemu nie zginie. W ostatnim event, Kokichi rani się podczas zabawy w Grę z Nożami, a Shuichi zaczyna się martwić o niego i stara się go opatrzyć. Kokichi jest zadowolony całą tą sytuacją oraz stwierdza, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał zamiaru zabijać Saihary. Jako, że udało mu się sprawić, iż Shuichi cały czas o nim myśli, mówi, że już go "zabił" poprzez "skradnięcie jego serca". Podczas rozdziału 4, kiedy wszyscy są wewnątrz Neo World Program, Kokichi ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy stwierdził, iż płakałby, gdyby coś się stało Shuichiemu. Gdy pozostają sami, próbuje zaoferować pomoc Shuichiemu, mówiąc, że chce go wykorzystać, ale także być użytecznym dla Shuichiego. Stara się rozdzielić Shuichiego od Kaito, uważając, iż Shuichi powinien być jego przyjacielem. Kokichi stwierdza, że może pomóc Shuichiemu wszystkich uratować, lecz Saihara mu nie ufa, dlatego zostawia go bez słowa. Potem, Kokichi mówi, że został odrzucony przez Shuichiego, ale tak łatwo się nie podda. Później stwierdza, iż jeżeli zaczyna kogoś lubić, będzie próbował, aby go zauważył, nawet jeśli to oznacza uduszenie go. W czwartej rozprawie klasowej, Kokichi jest zaskoczony, kiedy widzi jak Shuichi go okłamał. Mówi, że jest sfrustrowany, po czym zaczyna go męczyć pytaniami, dlaczego to zrobił. Gdy Shuichi nazywa go "lamerem" oraz uważa, iż jest osobą, która nic dla niego nie znaczy, Kokichi wydaje się być wściekły. Następnie stwierdza, że to wszystko zaczyna się robić nudne i już go to nie obchodzi. W scenie love hotel Kokichiego, jego fantazja ukazuje Ome jako legendarnego złodzieja, który został złapany przez jego największego wroga - detektywa Shuichiego Saiharę ze wieloma scenami posiadającymi romantyczną atmosferę. Przedstawiono, że Kokichi specjalnie dał się złapać oraz chciał, aby był związany, a także "przesłuchiwany", lecz Shuichi nie miał zamiaru go zranić i nie pojmował całej sytuacji. To troszkę rozczarowało Kokichiego, który stwierdził, iż nie przeszkadzałoby mu, gdyby Shuichi mu to zrobił. Saihara dalej się waha, a Kokichi mówi, że uczucia Shuichiego nie są ważne, jednak chwilę po tym odpowiada, iż kłamał. Oma wtedy pyta, czy Shuichi jest wściekły, gdyż Kokichi się bawi uczuciami detektywa oraz mówi, że jego myśli są pochłonięte Saiharą. Jako, iż Shuichi nie wykonuje żadnego kroku, Kokichi stwierdza, że chciałby się jeszcze z nim pobawić, po czym popycha go na łóżko. Jednak, nagle chłopak schodzi, co sprawia, iż Shuichi czuje się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany i woła Kokichiego. Nim opuszczają pokój, Kokichi mówi, że następnym razem, gdy się spotkają, pragnie bardziej pobawić się z detektywem. To jest jedynie fantazja, w której Shuichi gra rolę prawdziwego detektywa, co może podpowiadać, iż Kokichi naprawdę jest nim zainteresowany. Podczas tryby dodatkowego, Shuichi zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może zmienić natury do kłamania Kokichiego, a także jest ona jego wyjątkową częścią oraz zamiast tego, powinien zrozumieć go i jego kłamstwa. Kaito Momota W wersji demo, Kaito czuje się spokojny, gdyż wie, że Shuichi, Superlicealny Detektyw, prędzej czy później odkryje prawdę. Z czasem, stają się oni sobie bliscy. Po egzekucji Kaede, Kaito stwierdza, iż Shuichi go niezwykle wnerwia, po czym go uderza w twarz, mówiąc, że zachowuje się, nie jak mężczyzna, a jak dziecko. Później, Kaito czuje się źle za to, co powiedział Shuichiemu i decyduje się zostać "pomocnikiem" Saihary. Razem z nim bada oraz dedukuje, dzięki czemu Shuichi nie musi martwić się o coś innego niż odkrycie prawdy. Często Kaito pytał się Saihary czy gdzieś razem nie wyjdą, aby ten mógł wspierać Superlicealnego Detektywa samą swoją obecnością. W Rozdziale 6, Shuichi czuje wściekłość, że przyjaźń Kaito jest jedynie częścią fabrykacji. Jednak, dzięki wsparciu Kiibo, zaczyna ponownie wierzyć, iż ich przyjaźń istnieje naprawdę. Maki Harukawa Oboje zaczęli się dogadywać po zdarzeniach w rozdziale 1. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego oraz Kaito i zaczęli ze sobą konwersować. Rozpoczęli ćwiczyć każdej nocy, jednak Maki ich biła o głowę. Shuichi był zaskoczony kondycją Maki i ostatecznie, trójka zaczęła się ze sobą spotykać. Po śmierci Kaito, Maki i Shuichi spotkali się w miejscu, gdzie dawniej ćwiczyli, przypominając sobie o wcześniejszych spotkaniach. Ostatecznie udaje im się zakończyć zabójczą grę. Maki była w większości radosnych wspomnień Shuichiego, co przedstawia, że Saihara uważa ją za bliską przyjaciółkę. Podczas sceny Love Hotel, Shuichi gra rolę dziecka z tego samego sierocińca co ona. Maki mówi, że mimo bycia razem przez dziesięć lat, wciąż go nie rozumie. Shuichi jest zdezorientowany, a Harukawa tłumaczy, że kiedy chodził on do podstawówki, zabrano go do sierocińca. Shuichi się z tym zgadza. Wtedy Maki ponownie stwierdza, iż nie wie o nim wszystkiego. Dziewczyna zaczyna się rumienić, a Saihara zastanawia się, co takiego sprawiło, że ta czuje się zawstydzona. Maki uważa, iż wcześniej bawił się z innymi w dom, po czym go pyta czy chciałby mieć z nią prawdziwą rodzinę, niżeli udawać, że ma jedną. Wtedy Harukawa ucichła, a Shuichi zastanawia się, co się stało. Dziewczyna delikatnie łapie rękę Shuichiego, mówiąc, iż wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Maki stwierdza, iż chce prawdziwą rodzinę. Potem prosi go, aby ten obiecał, że zostanie z nią na zawsze, a Shuichi się zgadza. Tsumugi Shirogane Oboje dobrze się ze sobą dogadywali, a nawet wspierali siebie nawzajem. Jednak, w rozdziale 6, Shuichi był zawiedziony, gdy dowiedział się, że to Tsumugi pociągała za sznurki całej Zabójczej Gry. Pomimo swych dowodów, wciąż pragnął, aby ta udowodniła niewinność, gdyż trudno mu było w to wszystko uwierzyć. Kiedy okazuje się, iż to ona zabiła Rantaro i zrzuciła cała winę na Kaede, Shuichi zapomniał o ich wcześniejszej relacji oraz z całych sił starał się zakończeń Morderczy Semestr. Wydawał się być rozczarowany, gdy poznał prawdę o tym, że jego wspomnienia, uczucia, talent i osobowość zostały jedynie fabrycznie stworzone na potrzebę zabójczej gry, lecz po słowach Kiibo, zdecydował się nie tracić nadziei. W jego scenie love hotel, Shuichi grał rolę przyrodniego brata Tsumugi. Saihara był zaskoczony, gdy ta powiedziała, że kocha go nie jako brat. Tsumugi była zaniepokojona, gdy ten nie nazwał ją po imieniu. Czuła się zdemotywowana, więc zapytała Shuichiego, żeby ten położył na jej policzku dłoń, a ta położyła dłoń na jego policzku, przez to Shuichi czuł się zawstydzony. Saihara wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zachowują się jak prawdziwa para. Pod koniec, Tsumugi mówi Shuichiemu, iż ta go kocha, po czym przedstawiono, że przespali się ze sobą. Rantaro Amami Kiedy Rantaro spotyka Kaede i Shuichiego, Saihara wydaje się być zdezorientowany, gdy ten wspomina o spotkaniu się uczniów oraz amnezji. Uważa go za postać tajemniczą. Później staje się wrogi wobec Rantaro, z powodu swoich podejrzeń, że ten może być osobą stojącą za tym wszystkim. W jego scenie love hotel, Rantaro przybiera rolę nauczyciela lub opiekuna Shuichiego. Jako, iż ta sytuacja odzwierciedla jego relację ze swoim młodszym rodzeństwem, traktuje on Shuichiego jak dziecko, przez co ten czuje się niekomfortowo. Z tego powodu, Rantaro wnioskuje, że Saihara go nie lubi, jednak Shuichi temu zaprzecza. Amami uspokaja się, wiedząc, iż ten go nie odrzuca, lecz uważa, że nie będzie on już jego nauczycielem, gdyż zauważył, iż przez to Shuichi czuje się niekomfortowo i kiedy z nim przebywa, mógłby być narażony na niebezpieczeństwo. Pragnie on chronić Saiharę, aby nie stracić ważnej dla niego osoby. Mówi o możliwości własnej śmierci, lecz potem stwierdza, że jedynie żartował, ale Shuichi mu nie wierzy. Saihara stwierdza, iż wolałby usłyszeć historię Rantaro oraz być w niebezpieczeństwie, niż pozwolić mu samemu dźwigać ten ciężar. Pod koniec sceny, Amami jest zadowolony i ufa Shuichiemu nawet bardziej, czekając na czas, w którym opowie on swoją historię. K1-B0 Początkowo, Shuichi uważał Kiibo za krewnego Monokumy, jednak szybko odrzucił te myśli. Chłopak był zaskoczony, że Kiibo to robot, a tym samym kolega z klasy. Podczas Dodatkowego Trybu, w scenie love hotel, Kiibo zastanawia się nad znaczeniem miłości, więc pyta Shuichiego, aby ten został jego ukochanym, dzięki czemu zrozumie te emocje. Robot zaczyna robić rzeczy typowe dla zakochanych, a wtedy Shuichi stwierdza, iż jeśli Kiibo go nie kocha, to nie powinni być w takiej relacji. Kiibo się smuci, uznając, że Shuichi go odrzucił, lecz Saihara mówi mu, iż to nie tak. Kiibo wyznaje, że najwidoczniej się zakochał w Shuichim oraz pragnie złapać go za rękę. Oboje czują się niepewnie, jednak decydują się złapać za rękę, co sprawia, iż się uspokajają. Miu Iruma Kiedy Shuichi i Kaede po raz pierwszy poznają Miu, ta założyła, że Shuichi patrzył się na jej biust. Potem, nazywa go zboczeńcem, stwierdzając, iż właśnie dlatego nosi czapkę. Shuichi sprzeciwia się tym słowom, a Miu się przeraża. Podczas sceny Love Hotel, Shuichi gra rolę przyjaciela z dzieciństwa Miu. Iruma pozwala Shuichiemu się z nią spać. Saihara jest zdezorientowany, a przez to, Miu się wścieka. Shuichi pyta, co ona ma na myśli, a Iruma krzyczy na niego, że jak mógłby być jej przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, skoro tego nie pamięta. Tłumaczy, iż kiedy byli młodsi, zawsze się o nią troszczył i wciąż to robi. Potem dodaje, że tylko on zna prawdziwą Miu oraz pomógł jej zdobyć tytuł Superlicealnej Wynalazczyni. Wtedy, dziewczyna stwierdza, iż chciałaby mieć z nim dzieci, a jako, że oboje posiadają talent, będą one wspaniałe. Zdezorientowany Shuichi w ciszy spogląda na Miu. Ta się wścieka, myśląc, iż nie jest wystarczająco dobra dla Saihary oraz pragnie mieć z nim dzieci, aby mogła z nim już zostać. Shuichi zaczyna się jąkać, gdy Miu zmusza go do seksu. Wtedy Iruma zbliża się do niego. Przedstawiono, że mimo wszystko, przespali się ze sobą. Kirumi Tojo Kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, Shuichi zdał sobie sprawę z tego, kim Kirumi tak naprawdę jest i był zaskoczony tym, jaką posiada popularność. Tojo wydawała się troszczyć o Shuichiego tak samo, jak o innych. Powstrzymała także Kaito przed dalszym biciem Shuichiego po zakończeniu pierwszej rozprawy. Kirumi była niezwykle rozczarowana, gdy Saihara uznał ją za mordercę i wciąż nie była w stanie zaakceptować swojego losu, dlatego próbowała zagłosować na Shuichiego jako winowajcę. Shuichi był przygnębiony, a zarazem wściekły tym, że kolejny z jego przyjaciół umrze. Był także jedną z osób, które namawiały Kirumi do ucieczki przed jej egzekucją. W scenie love hotel, Shuichi gra rolę pana Kirumi, w którym Tojo się zakochała. Początkowo, dziewczyna uważała, że te uczucia są nieodpowiednie, jednak Shuichi ją przekonał, iż nie ma w tym nic złego. Korekiyo Shinguji Korekiyo uważa Shuichiego za dobrą osobę, lecz nie chce, aby ten czy którykolwiek z chłopaków zaprzyjaźnił się z jej siostrą. Podczas jego sceny love hotel, Korekiyo zgadza się na spędzenie nocy z Shuichi, jednak od razu mówi, że nigdy między nimi nie zaiskrzy. W fantazji Korekiyo, jego parter prosi go, aby spróbowali oni BDSM, lecz Shuichi nic o tym nie wie i czuje się niepewnie przy Korekiyo. Shinguji pyta go czy się boi, po czym pozwala mu uciec. Stwierdza, iż jako, że to pierwszy raz, będzie trochę strasznie, a po tych słowach, wyciąga linę spod łóżka. Shuichi natychmiast próbuje uciec, jednak Korekiyo go łapie oraz popycha na łóżko, odpowiadając, iż pozwolił mu uciec, jednak nie powiedział, że go nie powstrzyma. Potem mówi, iż teraz poczuje przyjemność, którą nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Pod koniec, Shuichi jest w stanie jedynie połknąć ślinę. Ukazano, że Korekiyo dostał to, czego chciał. Tenko Chabashira Podczas jej sceny love hotel, Tenko zwraca się do Shuichiego jako brat, który ją wspiera w walce. Uważa go za kogoś więcej niż samego brata, przez to, że wraz z nią wybrał drogę Neo Aikido. Organizuje udawaną walkę i mówi, iż ten kto przegra, będzie skazany na drugą osobę oraz zrobi to, co zwycięzca zapragnie. Stwierdza, że wybrała ten zakład, ponieważ lubi ona Shuichiego, po czym wyznaje ona swoje uczucia. Później mówi, iż oferta jest nadal aktualna i jeśli zechce, to może on zrobić z nią to, co zapragnie. Cytaty * "Shuichi Saihara... Jestem... teoretycznie Superlicealnym Detektywem..." - Prolog * "Ale... To dosłownie najgorsze co może być..." - Pierwsza Rozprawa * "Hej, czekaj! ''Musisz ''coś wiedzieć!" - Pierwsze Śledztwo * "OTO I NASZA ODPOWIEDŹ!" - Podczas Dwustronnych Debat *"Uważam, że... powinniśmy badać, ufając sobie." *"Współpraca jest niezbędna, aby sobie ufać w kolejnych badaniach." *"Już nigdy... nie odwrócę swojego wzroku. Stanę naprzeciw prawdzie... dla dobra wszystkich." *"Nigdy nie porzucę twojego marzenia, żebyśmy wszyscy się stąd wydostali...!" (do Kaede Akamatsu) *"Nigdy nie zapomnę tych momentów... Bardziej w siebie uwierzę. Siebie jako detektyw." * "Sprawczynią jest... ...Kaede Akamatsu." - Pierwsza Rozprawa * "Muszę odnaleźć sprawcę... Muszę dotrzymać moją obietnicę!...!" - Druga Rozprawa * "Nie uważam, że Kiibo ma być sprawcą... Nie wspominając o tym, że czuję się, jakby ta rozprawa była przez kogoś prowadzona..." - Trzecia Rozprawa * "Sprawia ci to przyjemność? Zmylanie nas wszystkich?" - Do Omy, Czwarta Rozprawa * "Wszyscy, Danganronpa została skończona!" - Ostatnia Rozprawa * "Nie zamierzam akceptować takiej nadziei!" - Ostatnia Rozprawa *"Możemy być dumni oraz to skończyć, gdyż byliśmy ostatnimi, którzy zmieniliby świat, więc jeżeli ten świat to fikcja, wtedy to, co zrobiliśmy także może być kłamstwem, lecz nawet to kłamstwo mogło zmienić świat. Nawet jeśli ten fikcyjny świat został przez kogoś stworzony, wciąż może zmienić świat." Podczas Debat *"Nie, to nieprawda!" - Sprzeciw * "To zakończy wszystko na dobre!" - M.T.B * "To wytropi Prawdę!" - Kłamanie * "Pozwól, iż przetnę przez te słowa!" - Obalający Argument * "Słyszę!" - Paniczne Debaty * "Rozumiem!" - Poprawna odpowiedź Ciekawostki * Shuichi bardzo przypomina Naoto Shirogane z gry Persona 4. * Jego ubranie bardzo przypominają ubrania Kiyotaki Ishimaru w wersji beta. * Shuichi w głosowaniu na najpopularniejszego ucznia V3 zajął pierwsze miejsce. * Podobnie jak Hinata, Saihara w trakcie rozpraw klasowych zamiast używać "それは違うよ (sore wa chigau yo)", używa mniej grzecznej formy "それは違うぞ (sore wa chigau zo)". Sprawa ma się podobnie w przypadku panicznych debat, podczas których Saihara w przeciwieństwie do Kaede zamiast mówić "きこえたよ (kikoeta yo)" mówi "きこえた (kikoeta)". * Swój talent Superlicealnego Detektywa dzieli razem z Kyoko Kirigiri es:Shuichi Saihara en:Shuichi Saihara fr:Shuichi Saihara Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony